parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 12: Saved From Scrap (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is part twelve of The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Casey Jr as Thomas * Toyland Express as Edward * Benny as Trevor * Stu Pickles as Jem Cole * Chaz Finster The Vicar of Wellsworth * Montana as Gordon * Harry Hogwarts as James * Tootle as Percy * Michael Banks as Stephen Hatt * Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt * Coaches * Freight Cars * Cabooses * Breakdown Train * Casey Jr's Coaches and Caboose as Annie and Clarabel Transcript * Narrator: Emelius Browne works his engines hard, but they are very proud when he calls them really useful. (Casey Jr goes by, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, and as Montana goes by, hauling a green and yellow Express coach, a blue and white Express coach, a purple and white Express coach, and a tan Express coach, Tootle goes by, hauling three cars and Katy Caboose) * Toyland Express: I'm going to the scrapyard today. * Narrator: Toyland Express called to Casey Jr. * Casey Jr: (horrified) What? (confused) Already? (grumpy) You're not that old. * Narrator: Replied Casey cheekily. Casey was only teased him. (Toyland Express sets off to the scrapyard to collect six freight cars like a stone car, a log wagon, two empty cars, a slate car, a flatcar, and a caboose and buffers up to them) The scrapyard is full of rusty old cars and machinery. They are broken into pieces, loaded into cars and Toyland Express pulls them to the steelworks where they are melted down and used again. Today, there was a surprise waiting for Toyland Express in the yard. It was a yellow cab. * Toyland Express: Hello. * Narrator: Said Toyland Express. * Toyland Express: You're not broken and rusty. What are you doing here? * Benny: I'm Benny. They're going to break me up next week. * Toyland Express What a shame. * Narrator: Said Toyland Express. * Benny: My driver says I only need some paint, polish and oil to be as good as new, but my owner says I'm old fashioned. * Narrator: Toyland Express snorted. * Toyland Express: People say I'm old fashioned, but I don't care. Emelius Browne says I'm a useful engine. What work did you do? * Benny: My owner will send us from farm to farm. We threshed corn, hauled logs and did lots of other work. The children loved to see us. * Narrator: Benny shut his eyes, remembering. * Benny: Oh, yes. I like children. * Narrator: Toyland Express set off for the station. * Toyland Express: (puffs away, taking his six freight cars and a caboose with him) Broken up, what a shame. Broken up, what a shame. I must help Benny, I must. * Narrator: He thought of all his friends who liked engines. But strangely none of them would have room for a traction engine at home. * Toyland Express: It's a shame, it's a shame. * Narrator: He hissed. Then... * Toyland Express: Peep! Peep! Why didn't I think of him before. (arrives at a station to see the very man) * Narrator: There on the platform was the very person. * Chaz Finster: Hello, Toyland Express. You look upset. What's the matter, Sonic? * Narrator: He asked the driver. * Driver: There's a yellow cab in the scrapyard, Chaz Finster. He'll be broken up next week. Stu Pickles says he never drove a better engine. * Toyland Express: Do save him, sir. He saws wood and gives children rides. * Chaz Finster: We'll see. * Narrator: Replied Chaz Finster. Stu Pickles came on Saturday. * Stu Pickles: The reverend's comin to see you, Benny. Maybe he'll buy you. * Benny: Do you think he will? * Narrator: Asked Trevor hopefully. * Stu Pickles: He will when I lit your fire and clean you up. * Narrator: Chaz Finster and his two boys arrived that evening. Benny hadn't felt so happy for months. He chuffered about the yard. (Benny goes around the yard) * Chaz Finster: Show your paces, Benny. * Narrator: Said the Vicar. Later he came out of the office, smiling. * Chaz Finster: I've got him cheap, Stu, cheap. * Stu Pickles: Did ye hear that, Benny? * Narrator: Cried Stu. * Stu Pickles: The reverend's saved you and you'll live at the vicarage now. * Benny: Peep! Peep! * Narrator: Whistled Benny. Now Benny's home is in the Vicarage Orchard, and he sees Toyland Express every day. His paint is spotless and his brass shines like gold. (Toyland Express goes by, hauling his blue coach, yellow coach, black coach, and red caboose) Benny likes his work but his happiest day is the church fair. With a wooden seat bolted to his bunker, he chuffers round the orchard giving rides to children. (Benny goes along the orchard) Long afterwards, you will see him shut his eyes, remembering. * Benny: (asleep) I like children. * Narrator: He whispers happily. Category:Julian Bernardino